As various entities shift focus to processing and analysis of increasingly large data sets (i.e., big data) to reveal patterns, trends, and associations, traditional database structures and computing systems are not able to fulfill requested demands due to hardware limitations (i.e., insufficient processing capabilities, available memory, or available bandwidth). Efficient analysis and application of large data sets requires processing large volumes of varied, sometimes unstructured, data at high speeds. As such, an improved computational framework is necessary to sufficiently handle data under these conditions.